


The Draw

by Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell



Series: Things We Lost In The Fire [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sole is smol, The Hobbit References, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: A passionate affair and a sudden departure leave Danse lovesick. Anything is bound to happen when his Sole Survivor returns to the police station after months of absence.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since she stepped out of the police station and out of his life. He watched her go, climbing the stairs to the roof and gazing at her fading figure until she disappeared completely into the early morning. 

 

Aries had left a hole in him. The short weeks they'd spent together left a wound in his soul more painful than any physical one he'd ever endured, and he's had his share of them. 

 

Danse clicks off the radio and sets the broadcast to repeat, leaning back in the desk chair with a heavy sigh. Deep in his chest, he can feel that empty hole she filled for a brief time. She made him realize all he had been missing. The kisses she gave and the intimate moments they shared when no one was looking haunt him and leave him weak after their recollection. Even now, the memory of her silvery blue eyes plague his thoughts. 

 

Footsteps behind him draw Danse from his stupor and he straightens up, pulling himself together. He doesn't expect a gloved hand to come to rest on his shoulder. For a moment, he thinks it might be her; might be the woman named after the Greek God of War here to seek reign over what she conquered. But, when he looks up, he sees only Haylen and the heart belonging to Aries drops into his stomach. 

 

“She'll come back,” the scribe says, giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. 

 

He knew Haylen had seen them, had stumbled upon them at their most amorous on the floor of the station. She hadn't watched, but he almost wished she had. Maybe then it wouldn't feel so much like a dream. 

 

“Who?” Danse responds, the stone cold indifference in his voice surprising even him. 

 

“You know damn well who I'm talking about. She's really got you muddled up, huh?” She chuckles a little. “Shit, even Rhys seems like he's worried about you. You should feel privileged.”

 

“Haylen… Regardless of what you saw, there's nothing between Initiate Pendleton and I. It was simply… a way to relieve pressure. Many soldiers do.” He hopes the flush of his face doesn't give his emotions away. He can feel the heat clawing up his neck and making him squirm. 

 

“It's no secret that you never bed down. In fact, there's a running bet on when you'll finally get laid. Point is… you've fallen harder for her than anyone I've ever seen. This is real and you need to accept it.”

 

The hand on his shoulder slides away and Haylen’s feet move out of his peripheral vision, walking off. 

 

Danse sighs again and stands, adjusting his uniform. He looks at the radio for a moment longer before heading over to his power armor. He needs to work on the leg servos and the labor will provide a good distraction from his intrusive thoughts of Aries and the time they shared. 

 

Soldiers and scribes come and go in the hours it takes to finally make the repairs and Danse finds that watching each of them walk out the door reminds him of Aries’ departure. They remind him of the way she simply turned and slipped out after she said her goodbyes, her face emotionally indifferent. 

 

Working on his armor, he gets so lost in his thoughts, he almost doesn't notice the cobalt clad body coming toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

She's been gone for 3 months and, in those 3 months, so much has changed about her. Most notable are the physical differences. Her curvy, pre-war body has turned lean and muscled and her dark hair is shorter, pulled back into a small ponytail for convenience. A sliver of a scar has appeared around her right eye, curving down from her eyebrow to stop just before it reaches her cheek bone. Another thing that seems so obvious and so out of place is the small rounding of her stomach, pressing against the already tight fabric of her jumpsuit. 

 

When she speaks, her voice is tired and frail, though she wears a fond smile on her weary face. “Reporting as ordered, Paladin. For reassignment.” 

 

Danse's own voice gets caught in his throat, the sound seemingly stuck under months of suppressed emotion. “Uhh.. Yes.. Hm..” He chews his lower lip a little and stands, wiping his hands on an old scrap of cloth. “You and I are to report to the Prydwen as soon as possible. Which…” He looks at the clock. “...Would preferably be in the morning.”

 

“The Prydwen?” She asks, eyes lighting up a little with curiosity. “You mean that big airship that just rolled into town? That thing is amazing.”

 

“She is, isn't she?” Danse smirks a little, glad someone besides him admires such things. “She can carry enough troops, supplies, and weaponry to mount a major offensive.”

 

“That sounds really handy.” She crosses her arms and cocks out a hip. “Though handy might be an understatement.” 

 

Danse nods a little, the cogs of his brain trying to come up with something to say. “Well… you should probably get some rest. Big day tomorrow and all.. Just find a cot and bed down. I can get you some blankets and a pillow if you need them.”

 

“Actually...” Aries starts, voice a little uncertain. “I was hoping we could talk. Privately, that is.”

 

“Of course, Initiate.” He starts for the back room, signalling with his hand for her to follow. “There's nothing wrong, is there?” Danse leads to a closet they've taken to storing ammunition and food in and closes the door behind them. 

 

“No, Danse… There's nothing wrong… Well, not to me but… I owe you an explanation for my leaving…” 

 

“Oh… I… Uh…” 

 

“Shut up for a sec, okay? This is important.” 

 

Honoring her request, Danse simply nods. 

 

“Okay...” Aries takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm herself. “Up until recently, I was in cryogenic sleep… I'd been like that over 200 years… Now that I'm awake, I'm looking for my son who was kidnapped… that's why I left… I have to find him…”

 

“You…” Danse swallows, heart sinking back into the pit of his stomach. “...Have a son?”

 

Aries nods a little, rubbing her arm with her opposite hand, not meeting his eyes. “I've come to a dead end, so I came back… thought I could help the Brotherhood in any way I can…” 

 

“I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset,” Danse says, in a colder tone than he meant. “Now… you should get some rest. I'll get the fixings for your bed and--” 

 

“Danse… I came back for you, too… I didn't want to leave you behind, but I couldn't abandon my son… And right now, I need you the most…” Her hand comes to rest gingerly on his arm. 

 

Danse brings his eyes up to meet hers, gazing into their silvery depths. 

 

“I'm pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

She fell asleep long ago, laying against Danse on his cot, but he just couldn't find the will to close his eyes. 

 

Aries is pregnant. Pregnant with HIS child, HIS son or daughter. Just the thought of a baby is… nerve wracking to say the least. So many things could go wrong. Aries could die, the baby could, or both. In any case, he'd be left with another tear in his soul that nothing could fill. 

 

Another question lingers in his mind, more prominently considering their reassignment to the Prydwen: Would Elder Maxson be angry with him? Sure, raising a family in the Brotherhood is honorable and encouraged, but that's at home in the safety of the Citadel, not in a constant combat zone. Even further complicating things is the fact that she is another recruit, another member of the Brotherhood. What would happen to her and child? In any event, Danse knows he has to protect Aries and the baby at all costs. No harm can come to them. 

 

The sun is beginning to slice through the windows now, signalling the start of a potentially long day. The Brotherhood Paladin finds himself absently caressing Aries’ stomach, his fingertips tracing the soft curve. 

 

“That tickles,” she mumbles, eyes not open but she's clearly awake. 

 

“Sorry,” Danse whispers, turning his head to plant a kiss on the top of hers. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No. But I wouldn't have minded if you had.” 

 

Danse smiles a little and pulls Aries closer. But a single thought makes him drop his smile. “I'm not sure how Elder Maxson will react to all of this… he may not be thrilled with the fact that I've fathered a child in the middle of a war zone… especially having done so with a fellow soldier...” 

 

He feels his love tense a little at the realization and a million possibilities and worst case scenarios pop into his head. Would she leave? Would they discharge her? Would they… court marshal him?

 

“Danse,” Aries says, “Whatever happens… I don't plan to leave your side anytime soon. At least… not willingly.” 

 

“That's… good to know,” he responds, eyes a little wide at the commitment. “And I… won't leave yours either.” Damn, he's bad at all this. 

 

Aries giggles a little and goes to say something else, but she's interrupted by the deafening whir of vertibird engines on the roof. 

 

Danse sighs. “We should pack up and get to the Prydwen early. No need to keep the Elder waiting.”

 

“He sounds fun already.” Aries sits up and stands, picking up her backpack. While she does so, Danse notices she's done a decent job of hiding her pregnancy with an abundance of armor. A metal combat chest piece hides the small curve of her stomach behind its bulk and lighter, but sturdy leather pieces hide the slight onset of her weight. 

 

Perhaps they can make it through the day unscathed. 

\---

The ride to the Prydwen was a little unsettling for Aries. She complained lightly of nausea and the turbulence, but not excessively. Boarding the airship, Danse watched as she received a grilling from Captain Kells and she threw the words right back into his mouth, making the Paladin smile a little to himself and the the deck scribes stop and gape at the scene. 

 

After, Danse was told to report to the cafeteria and wait for further instructions while Aries met with Elder Maxson. 

 

She was gone quite a while and Danse had begun to worry until he sees her storming down the hall toward him. It's almost comical. While she's a fiery woman, she's only a little thing, standing at five and a half feet tall. Compared to Danse, she's a… what was that creature again? A Hobbit? How so much anger and ferocity could be so compacted Danse doesn't know, but he does know not to set her off. 

 

“He's mad! He's a… a… fucking LUNATIC! You trust him?!” She practically shrieks, her face red with anger. 

 

Danse, chuckling softly, pulls her into the short hallway, grasping Aries by the shoulders. “Easy there. Don't stress yourself out,” He soothes gently, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. “Arthur is… ambitious, but he knows what's best for the Commonwealth. He's a great man.” 

 

“Great man, my ass, Danse.” Aries shrugs his hands off, rolling her eyes. “That man you call your leader is the same breed of jackass that started the Great War. He's probably related to the bastards that dropped the bombs.” She starts rubbing her temples with her fingers. Danse recognizes this gesture. She only does this when she's truly upset. “I'm sorry, Danse… I can't be apart of this anymore… I--” 

 

“Aries,” Danse interrupts her, grabbing her hands and covering them with his larger ones. “All I ask is that you give the Brotherhood one more chance. I really think it could be good for you. And it would be a great place to raise the baby…” Aries, whose eyes were cast down moments before look up. “If you'll have me around that is…” 

 

Her silvery eyes glint with thought and she casts them around to take in the sights, sounds, and smells around her. After a few moments, Aries meets his gaze again. “Okay, Danse… one more chance. If I don't like what's going on, I'm done. I'm gone. Understand?”

 

Danse nods and pulls her to his chest. “And I'll be right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love Elder Maxson and I'm absolute trash for the BoS, he's a little... Out there.


	4. Chapter 4

“Danse?! Danse, come on!” 

 

Someone is rattling him, shaking him by his shoulders and trying to urge him awake. He can hear them screaming, but he cannot will himself to open his eyes just yet. He wants to rest. He needs to rest. 

 

“Goddamn it, Danse! Please!” 

 

There is a clatter and he feels a breeze. What…? Another sound, metal hitting the floor, grates against his eardrums. 

 

“Where the release?! Where-- Ah!” 

 

Something else falls to the floor and Danse follows it, the impact jolting him awake. Aries pushes the empty frame of his power armor aside and squats next to him, shaking fingers brushing through his hair. 

 

“A… ries?” Danse mutters, vision blurred and voice rough. What happened? 

 

“Thank fuck… shit, I thought I'd lost you,” she whispers back, fast and stumbling. “Can you stand?” 

 

“I don't-- ah!” 

 

She didn't even let him finish, sliding his arm over her shoulder and pulling him to his feet. Pain flares in his abdomen and he blacks out for a moment. Memory starts to return. Fort Strong. Clear Fort Strong? Something about… super mutants? Mini nukes? 

 

Danse’s eyes wander as they walk toward the exit and he sees the plates of his armor scattered about on the floor, his chest plate spattered with blood and several bullet holes. Shame… he loved that armor… 

 

Blinding sunlight hits his face as they exit the building, making his head spin. The skyline is a blur, but he can see the big looming shape of the Prydwen in the distance, proud and intimidating. Faintly, he wonders if he'll make it back there, the pain in his stomach and the disorientation from blood loss spurring a sudden belief that he’s going to die… and soon. 

 

Aries flicks on her radio and yells into the mic, “Prydwen, this is Knight Aries Pendleton, requesting immediate extraction from Fort Strong! Paladin Danse is down and needs medical attention soon!”

 

He hears a response, but he doesn't, the words jumbling in his brain while it wanders elsewhere. If he is to die, what will Aries do? What will the Brotherhood do? Will they compensate her and move on? Give her a home in the the Citadel where she can raise her child in peace and teach it the Brotherhood’s ideals? All of it sends his mind reeling, but one question sticks out the most: will she be alright without him? She's survived so long on her own in the Commonwealth that she may not need him any longer. Yes, she'll be fine. 

 

Suddenly, uneven ground sends Danse pitching forward and Aries can't control his weight any longer. She does her best to ease his fall, but the pavement beneath him is no less inviting as he hits it. She moves cradle his head and shoulders in her lap, providing a softer place to rest for now. 

 

His eyelids flutter a little, threatening sleep, but she shakes him and leans down, mumbling softly, “Don't do this to me… stay with me… I need you here… we need you here…” 

 

She keeps talking, but her voice is soon drowned out the screech of a vertibird touching down. He's lifted inside, he knows, but after that he lets his eyes slip shut and his body relax, tired. 

 

She'll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but it'll get better, I promise. Thanks for reading! I love feedback, so leave a kudos or a comment to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
